


Some Independence Day

by lasairfhiona



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs isn't happy with the change in his plans</p><p>1_million_words: word of the day for 7/4  Independence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Independence Day

Gibbs grumbled as he got off the plane in Seattle. He was supposed to be home, grilling stakes for he and Fornell and then the three of them would take Tobias's daughter to watch fireworks over the Mall.

There were NCIS offices out here that could handle this.

 

But no... they wanted him and weren't willing to start the investigation without him so he could have the 4th and come tomorrow. So he was on his way to Bremerton to figure out why someone strung a sailor up on what was left of the USS Independence and then wrote his name in blood under the body.


End file.
